The Fall Of The Great Sirius Black
by Melanushkia
Summary: Sirius is in denial that he needes help, Harry wants to help so much but all Sirius will do is shut him out. Then something happens that no one expects... Yes, i cant summerize! Stop laughing at me! Pealz read this anyway! Thanks, me
1. The Reasons

Okay, my name is Mel, not J.K. Rowling, so guess what? I don't own this!! YEY!! Okay here we go  
  
'What's the point?' he thought to himself, taking another sip of firewisky, 'My wife is gone, my child is gone, my best friends are gone, and now the only one I have left is starting to go too. My whole life is in shambles.' Sirius took yet another sip, almost downing the whole bottle, while he pondered the meaning of life a little longer. Since he was talking to himself, we come to realize just how long and how much he has been drinking. He took his wand off the table and played with it, throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it with one hand, unsuccessfully. 'I could do it,' he thought, 'No one is here to stop me and know one would know.' But just at that moment Harry's head popped into his fire,  
  
"Sirius?" he said  
  
"YesHarry?" he slurred  
  
"I just wanted to ask you-"he looked at Sirius, something was not right, he looked even paler and scruffy than normal, "What are you doing?" he finished, although that is not what he had intended to say  
  
"You tooktime out ofyour busy day to askwhatI am doing?" he slurred again  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong with caring for my godfather?" he asked, now almost sure what was going on  
  
"Nothing." Came the response  
  
"Nothing wrong with caring, or you've been doing nothing?" he asked, hoping it wasn't the latter  
  
"I haveben do-hic-doing nothing." He slurred, once again  
  
"Really?" Harry said, with a little mock in his tone as Sirius nodded, " Because it does not look like nothing to me, have you been drinking?"  
  
"Now why would yousaythat?" Sirius tried not to slur, but he was drunk, it comes with the territory  
  
"Because you are slurring and acting odd." Stated Harry, quite plainly  
  
"Well, Ihavenot been dri-hic-drinking." He lied, and with that Harry pulled his head out of the fire and popped, in the flesh, next to Sirius.  
  
"Harry!" he said in mock joy, "What a nice surprise."  
  
"You knew damn well I was going to come here, after that shitty performance." He said, his anger rising  
  
"Performance? Iknowof no such-hic-thing." He said  
  
"Okay then, just give me the bottle, mate." Said Harry reaching for the firewisky  
  
"Why shouldI?" he asked, pulling it from him  
  
"Because if you don't, I will curse you into oblivion." Harry said, his wand out  
  
"Well, I have a wand too, ya know!" Sirius said heatedly, as he tried to stand, but he staggered and fell, while the firewisky bottle crashed on the floor "Shit"  
  
"Now will you listen to me?" Harry said  
  
"Ugh" was what came from the floor  
  
Harry made him a cup of coffee, and in minutes Sirius was out. 'Gotta love that sleeping potion' Harry thought to himself, as he levitated Sirius upstairs into his bed. 'He can make his own potion for the hangover in the morning himself' Harry thought heatedly. Just at that moment Remus apperated into the living room.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. Is Sirius here?" He asked  
  
"Sorry, Remus, he drunk, I just put him to bed."  
  
"Oh." Remus said, sounding sympathetic, "I'm sorry for the way he's been acting, Harry."  
  
Harry was taking the bottles of firewisky and making them disappear after dumping their continence down the drain, "What? Oh no, it's fine."  
  
"No, its not. He needs to get a hold of himself."  
  
"He just going through a phase, he'll get over it" 'I hope', Harry thought  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Harry." And with a pop Remus was gone  
  
'I'm sure he'll be over this soon' Harry thought as he left the house  
  
Sirius had been acting odd ever since Harry left school. Even though, with the return of Lord Voldermort, Sirius's name had been cleared he still seemed distant. Harry lived with Sirius as he went through and completed Auror training. It was the happiest Harry had ever seen Sirius, but every now and then Sirius would have bouts of depression and lock himself in Buckbeak's room for days at a time. After Harry became a full-time Auror the drinking started. No one knew about it at first, Sirius covered it up. But after a while Harry found out, and so did the others. They all tried to help him, but he would not tell them what was wrong. So they had no means to stop him; they all cared for him though, and would check on him now and then. Harry the most, not wanting to loose his godfather, especially to something as stupid as alcohol. Both Harry and Remus had started to make a theory as to why Sirius was acting this way. Surprisingly, both these theories were very close, but as Remus knew more about Sirius than Harry did, his was a bit better. Oh, how Harry wished his godfather would just let him in, all he wanted to do was help.  
  
"Oh shit," whined Sirius, "My head...pain...hangover...owwwwww!"  
  
"Stop whining, you big baby" came a voice from down stairs, "I've got a potion for you, come and get it."  
  
Sirius walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, a flask of blue liquid in front of him, "Thanks Harry," he said taking a swig of the foul tasting liquid, "What would I do without you?"  
  
"If you're so grateful, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" said Harry quietly, but Sirius still heard him  
  
"There's nothing wrong," he said, "I'm just fine."  
  
Harry, who was cleaning some dishes in the sink (Sirius didn't bother to clean and Kreatcher died years ago, not that he was much help) turned to face his godfather, "You are not 'fine' and you know it. You drink all day and sleep it off al night, you haven't left this house in months!" he said, his voice rising, "And what's more, you don't even tell us, the people who care for you, what is wrong!" almost yelling  
  
Sirius stood up, but Harry had grown a lot and was still taller then him, "I'm fine, and I keep telling you that, but you wont believe me. And as for my drinking, it my choice. So what if I want to have a drink now and then, there is nothing wrong with that!" he yelled back  
  
"A drink now and then?! A drink now and then?!?!" he yelled, "How can you say that? YOU DRINK All DAY, SIRIUS!!" he bellowed  
  
"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" Sirius bellowed back  
  
"LEAVE? SIRIUS, I'M TWENTY-FIVE YEARS OLD! YOU HAVE TO LET GO, I HAVE A LIFE NOW!"  
  
"AND WHAT? I'M SO INSIGNIFICANT I CAN'T BE APART OFIT?"  
  
"Is that what you think?" Harry said, lowering his voice, "That I don't care about you? Sirius, you are all I have, of course I care about you. But I hate being around you when you drink, which is all the time now." He finished quietly  
  
"I'm all you have, eh?" also lowering his voice, but still harsh tones, "What about Paige? You care more for that whore than you do for me." At that moment Remus walked in  
  
"That whore......" Harry breathed  
  
Remus looked from Harry to Sirius, stunned at his words, not knowing quite what to say. It happened in a flash, Remus couldn't have stopped it if he wanted to, Harry whipped out his wand, pointed it as Sirius, and yelled "Crusio!" Sirius, wandless and caught off guard fell to the floor in screams of pain.  
  
"Harry!" Remus yelled  
  
"Teach him to call Paige a whore." He said coldly and thundered out of the Most Honorable House Of Black, slamming the door  
  
"That was really smooth, Sirius." Remus said, helping his friend into a chair  
  
"Do you think he will ever forgive me?"  
  
"Not for a very long time."  
  
~*~*~ Harry's falt~*~*  
  
"That piece of shit!" he yelled, "He called you a whore, do you believe him??"  
  
"He loves you, and didn't want you to leave his life, it was a plea for help" Paige reasoned "Did you really use Crusio on him?" she asked  
  
"You're damn right I did!" he thundered "He......you......I HATE HIM!"  
  
"No you don't" she said, not wanting to be the reason Harry never spoke to his godfather again, "Calm down, he was wrong, all three of us know that. But you love him, and you know it."  
  
"I......He......How...How can I forgive him for this?" Harry said "I love you, and he called you-"her looked at he face, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," she said "It's just, you just said you loved me." She blushed  
  
"Of course I love you, you didn't know that?" he said warmly  
  
"Well, now I know it." She said, "We'll go talk to Sirius tomorrow may-"  
  
"NO WE WILL NOT!" Harry said, a bit to loudly, "Sorry, but I am never talking to him again, ever."  
  
~*~*~The Most Honorable House Of Black~*~*~  
  
"He's never going to talk to me again," Sirius said into a bottle of butterbeer, as Harry had gotten rid of all the firewisky, "I did the one thing I wanted to prevent."  
  
"Yes he will," said Remus, taking a sip from his own butterbeer, "Give him time. And while you wait, why don't you do the one thing he wants, and tell someone what is bothering you?"  
  
"When will you all leave me alone?" he asked, "I'm fine, just drop it."  
  
"Sirius, I have known you for forty years, and I know when there is something wrong." He said, "I know even better when you try to hide it." He added quietly  
  
"Hide it? Hide what? There is nothing to hide, and I'm not hiding it." He said stubbornly  
  
"Oh, will you please give it up? Harry is right; you drink all day, and sleep it off all night, every night. If that's not hiding something, what is?"  
  
"I...He...Oh god, you're right."  
  
"Okay, so what is it?"  
  
"Everything!" he started to cry, "It's my fault two of my best friends are gone, it's my fault my wife and child are gone, and now it's my fault Harry is gone too. I just...kill everyone I love, one way or another."  
  
"You do not, I'm still here, right? And it not your fault Lily and James are-"  
  
Sirius cut him off, "Yes it is! If I-"  
  
Remus cut him off, a bit louder, "It's not your fault Sara lef-"  
  
Sirius cut him off, louder still, "If I had just-"  
  
Remus cut him off, yelling, "IT'S NOT YOUR FALUT HAR-"  
  
Sirius cut him off, also yelling, "I SAID, IT DIDN-"  
  
"STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF!! THEY ARE GONE BECAUSE OF OTHER FORCES, NOT YOU!  
  
"YES THEY ARE!" he counted off on his fingers, "IF I HADENT MADE PETER BE SECRET KEEPER JAMES AND LILY WOULD STILL BE HERE. IF I HAD JUST DONE WHAT SARA WANTED SHE WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT THAT NIGHT AND SHE AND MY UNBORN CHILD WOULD NOT HAVE DIED. IT I WERENT SUCH AN IDOIT I WOULD NOT HAVE CALLED PAIGE A WHORE AND HARRY WOULD STILL WANT TO TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!!" he finished, painting as though he had just run a race  
  
Remus took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "First of all, if you haven't noticed, Harry is not dead, so you don't kill everyone you love. And second of all, you had know way of knowing Peter was a death eater, you could not have prevented James's and Lily's death. You and Sara had a fight and she needed to go for a walk, you, again, could not have prevented that car from hitting her. You love Harry and you did not want him to leave you, that is understandable. Yes, what you said was harsh, but you cannot control how he will react. All of the things you are blaming yourself for had outside causes you could not control. So don't blame yourself, it won't do anyone any good."  
  
"Get out, Remus." Sirius said in calm tones  
  
"Sirius I-"he started  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
He left, quietly closing the door behind him. Sirius sat in the house, alone, falling deeper and deeper into his depression. He finished his butterbeer and went up to his bed, as he got into bed he thought, 'I bet they wouldn't even notice if I were gone."  
  
SO?? Whatja think? This is my first HP fanfic, I hope it was okay, please R&R! ~me 


	2. Harry's Life

Another day, another time I tell you I don't own this. Okay, so lets get going!  
  
"Harry." She said quietly, "Harry, wake up."  
  
"Uhhhh, fiv mo mints." He said from under the pillow  
  
"You really need to get up, Harry.'  
  
"Fine, I'm up. What do you want Hermione?"  
  
"Well, Ron and I came over to see how you were doing we heard about your row with Sirius."  
  
"Who let you in at," Harry checked his watch, "nine on a Saturday?"  
  
"Why Paige did of course." She said happily  
  
"Hey mate, it was her idea not mine." Ron said sympathetically  
  
"I know, I know. I'm fine Hermione, now can I go back to sleep?" he said, falling back onto the couch where he slept that night. He had fallen asleep there after talking to Paige about what had happened.  
  
"No you my not. I know you and you are not fine. Now tell us what happened, all Remus told us was that you had a row and Sirius threw him out."  
  
"Sirius threw him out? That git."  
  
Ron looked at him in amazement; "Did you just call Sirius a git?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Anything else you want cleared up?"  
  
"Nah mate, but he's like, your brother. What did he do?"  
  
"You haven't seen him lately?" Harry's temper rising again, "He drinks all day and sleeps it off al night, and expects us to take care of him. I'm sick of it! And, the drunken bastard called Paige a whore"  
  
Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry...we...we didn't know."  
  
"Yeah, well...I gave him what he had coming."  
  
"What did you do Harry, nothing rash I hope."  
  
Well, I........." he trailed off  
  
"He used Crusio on him." Paige said entering the room, "Would you like some tea, Ron, Hermione?"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" said Hermione, rounding on Harry, "Harry, that's illegal!"  
  
"I don't care, he disserved it."  
  
Paige handed Ron and Hermione another cup, "No he didn't and you know it." She handed him a cup of tea, spiked with firewisky, "Why don't you try to talk to him?"  
  
"I am never talking to him, ever. I already told you that." Just then an owl swept through he window and landed on the table near Harry, "it for you" he grunted, throwing the owl with a letter labeled: Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley at Ron.  
  
"Thanks" as he and Hermione read the letter Harry finished his tea and started on another cup before Ron said, "Listen mate, we got invited to some dinner for Hermione, she's getting an award for being the best Healer in the world or something." He smirked at Hermione, "Could you watch Maddie, Hannah and Roxanne on the, "he checked the letter, "twenty- fifth?"  
  
"What is that? Three weeks? Yeah, we can watch 'em." Harry said, more into his cup then to Ron and Hermione  
  
"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, "So......"  
  
"What?" said Harry a little heatedly  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, do you think it's wise to do this to Sirius? He's been in need of friends for a long time, and he needs them the most now."  
  
"You lot can be his friends, I want nothing to do with him."  
  
"Oh Harry, you are so stubborn!"  
  
"So what if I am? He was rude to on of the few people I have ever loved and he isn't sober enough to know it!"  
  
"Fine. We must be off; we put Roxanne in charge of the twins and who knows what they are getting into. Bye"  
  
"See ya at work, mate"  
  
"Bye, guys."  
  
"They really are a nice couple," Paige said  
  
"Yeah, but you should have heard them quarrel back in school, they were awful. Always drove me up the wall."  
  
~*~*~The Most Honorable House Of Black~*~*~  
  
Sirius sat alone at his kitchen table, drinking his usual breakfast, a bottle of firewisky. 'I wonder how Harry is' he thought to himself. 'I hope he's okay, I don't want him to haul off and do something stupid because of me. I don't think Paige is a whore, I bet that girl I saw in the pub wasn't even her. Maybe I should check on him.' He got up from the table and went over to the fire. HE grabbed a pinch of flew powder, threw it into the fire and yelled, "Apartment four, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!" sticking his head into the whirling flames. The flames stopped and he was looking at someone's feet, "Harry?" he asked timidly  
  
"Go away I don't want to talk to you, Sirius." Came the tart reply  
  
"Harry I-"but before he could get any further Harry doused the fire; Sirius pulled his head out of his own fireplace, sopping wet.  
  
"Fine, if he is going to be like that, I don't want to talk to him either." He said as he sulked back upstairs to shower and dry his head.  
  
Sirius went to the pub that night, and as he sat there he waited. He was hoping that girl would come in, so he would be sure of who it was. Sure enough, in she came on the arm of a very familiar wizard. As she took her seat in front of him, Sirius got a good look at her face, it was Paige alright. 'How am I going to tell Harry?' he thought, 'He wont even talk to me, and if he did talk to me he would not want to hear this.'  
  
He left the pub, wondering, 'how do I tell him? I need to tell him' And that's all Sirius thought about all night, and all the next day and night and day until it had been a month since he had seen her, or talked to Harry. Sirius decided to try the fire again, 'maybe he has cooled off a little' he thought. So Sirius put the pinch of power into the fire and yelled, "Apartment four, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!" once again.  
  
He saw Harry asleep on the couch, 'not like Harry to be asleep at noon on a Saturday, or any day for that matter' he thought, than he said, "Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Wha? Huh? Oh its you."  
  
As he made to douse the fire Sirius said, "PLEASE! Let me talk to you, just for a minute."  
  
"Fine, hurry." He said as he sat on the couch and faced Sirius  
  
"Now, I know you will not want to hear this, but I have some bad news..."  
  
"So? Spit it out!" Harry said, harshly  
  
"Well, I was at the pub-"  
  
"AGAIN? God Sirius! If you-"  
  
"Just listen to me before you go on a Sirius-is-a-drunk-bum-raid. Okay, I was in the pub and I saw this girl who I thought I knew, with this guy that looked familiar too, but I couldn't place him. Anyway, But I was really drunk that time and I could not be sure. So I went back, and I did not drink, and I waited for that girl. When I saw her I knew, I hate to have to tell you this, but it was Paige."  
  
"Really? Is that why you called her a whore? Well, let me tell you something, I love Paige and she loves me. I know where she is all the time, and she is never in that hole you call a pub late at with strange men!"  
  
"Yes she was, Harry! Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Because you are desperate? Because you don't want to lose me? Because you think I am my father, back from the dead? I don't know why."  
  
The last part stung Sirius; "I know full well who you are. And if you think I am using you because I miss James..." he did not finish, but pulled his head out of the fire  
  
"He was drunk," said Harry, trying to convince himself, "he won't remember what I said."  
  
But Sirius was not drunk, and he did remember what Harry had said. It stung him and he vowed not to talk to Harry as long as he still thought that.  
  
~*~*~Harry's Flat~*~*~  
  
'I hate Mondays' Harry thought as he filled out some paper work, 'I think I'll cut out early and supprise Paige.'  
  
But when he got there it was only five and she was not there. 'She gets out at three, where could she be?' He sat on the couch ad waited for half an hour, when she didn't come home, he want to the ministry to see if she was there; she had left hours ago. He was a little worried now, and he didn't want to believe what Sirius had said, but it kept coming back to him. So, against his better judgment he went to the pub that Sirius always went to. He walked in and looked to the bar, there he saw Sirius, and he was about to go over and drag him out, when he heard, someone laughing, Paige laughing. As Sirius looked around and saw Harry, Harry looked around and saw Paige, coming in on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Paige looked up and saw Harry, "Oh shit" she said under her breath, "Harry I-"  
  
"Sirius was right you are a whore."  
  
"Go away, Potter and leave us to our date." Sneered Malfoy  
  
"Sure, I should let you know, this girl, Paige, she was my girlfriend, and now I think she's yours. But since she cheated on me, she will cheat on you."  
  
"No she won't, because, I, unlike you, are good in the sack."  
  
Harry didn't know what possessed him, but he took out his want and yelled, "AVADA-"But before Harry could say, "Kedavra" Sirius had jumped on him yelling, HARRY NOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Sirius dragged Harry, kicking and screaming all the way back to The Most Honorable House Of Black, "What were you THINKING?" he said, in a mad rage, "Using one of those on me is one thing, but trying to kill Malfoy? Harry, you could get arrested!"  
  
"I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore. That's how you go, isn't it?"  
  
"No Harry," Sirius said, trying to be calm, "I care about you, and Remus and all my friends."  
  
"Then why did you throw him out?"  
  
"I was angry-"  
  
"Not drunk? That's a supprise."  
  
"Oh would you shut up? I'm' still your godfather and I still have a little leverage over you. You need to chill out, that temper will be the death of you."  
  
"You know what? I don't care, I want your life, just drink all day and have other people take care of me."  
  
"That not tr-"  
  
"YES IT IS!" Harry roared, "I KNOW IT IS BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE TAKING CARE OF YOU!!"  
  
"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE THE SENCE TO DATE PEOPLE WHO WILL CARE FOR ME!!" Sirius roared back  
  
But Harry had not more to say, with a pop he was gone, "He'll be back." Sirius said to no one, "He always comes back." Sirius sat at he table and wrote Remus a long apology letter.  
  
So? Hope you liked it, R&R, thanks! 


	3. What Is Expected And What Is Not

This is not mine, but you knew that, didn't you? I know how smart you are, I mean, you are reading MY fanfic. Anyway, sorry this took so long to post, I have had the worst writers' block ever lately.  
  
'I am wet, and it is cold." Thought Harry as he staggered into his flat, 'it is also raining, hence I am wet.'  
  
Harry did not want to think about what had happened, he wanted to shut out what he say, what Sirius had said, he wanted everything to be normal again. He wanted to think his godfather was the greatest thing in the world he wanted to be dating the bast girl in the world, Nina. Oh, why did he have to get drunk and sleep with Paige? He would still have Nina if he didn't. It didn't matter anymore, none of that was real, life sucks, that's real. Lying on the floor he realized one thing: he could not go on like this, he needed to be around caring people, he needed to care, and he couldn't do that. He stared into his fire and reached up for some flue powder, he threw it into the fire and said something into the floor. It was not very clear, but he stuck his head into the fire anyway, hoping it would go to the right place. He was lucky, it did.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Wha-, oh, it's you Harry. Well, I don't want to talk to you right now, goodbye." He said dousing the fire  
  
'Great,' Harry thought, 'now I have turned the one person I could always count on against me, this is just perfect.'  
  
~*~*~The Most Honorable House Of Black~*~*~  
  
'Why did I do that?' Sirius asked himself, 'all I wanted to do was talk to him and I blew him off! How could I be so stupid?'  
  
Both Sirius and Harry spent that night in a flood of firewisky, both thinking about the other and wishing he would pop in for a chat like old times. But only Harry got out of his bed, before he was too drunk to walk he got all of Paige's things and left them in the dumpster outside. He heard of it when she started screaming about all of her ruined things. But she didn't come up, and for that Harry was thankful. That was the last time Harry heard much of anything, the rest of the night was a numb haze. Sirius, on the other hand, just crawled into bed and drank himself senseless.  
  
"Wake up, Sirius, wake up." Someone was shaking him  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh, it's you, Remus."  
  
"Get up."  
  
"No"  
  
"You really need to get up now."  
  
"Why? Everything is over. Do you know what I did last night? I doused Harry in the fire, now he will never want to talk to me again."  
  
"I doubt he will, since Voldermort came to his house last night and tried to kill him, again."  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius yelled  
  
"He was drunk and disoriented, Voldermort would have gotten him, that is if Ron hadn't decided to stop by Harry's. He saw Voldermort in the doorway and just jumped on him, the spell still got Harry, but since Voldermort's aim was off he's...he's...in a coma."  
  
"He's in a, what? Will he wake up, wait how did Voldermort just walk down Diagon Ally, into the Leaky Cauldron, and up to Harry's room?"  
  
"Paige was helping him-"  
  
"I knew that girl was trouble." Sirius muttered  
  
"Helping him, and she used the Imperius Curse on the bartender, telling him to tell everyone to clear out so he could close up. She then put him out and Voldermort just walked up the stairs."  
  
Sirius was stunned, "We have to go to him."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
They apperated to St. Mungos and ran to the Welcome Witch's desk, asking her where Harry Potter was. Without skipping a beat she said, "Floor Four, he's in a special ward, just to your left as you walk in." They went up the stairs and found a ward with no name, but labeled, "Voldermort Cases". Apparently it had been put in since the rise of Voldermort. The rushed through the doors and saw another corridor of doors, the first on the right said, "Harry Potter". Once inside Remus and Sirius saw a healer hunched over Harry.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sirius said  
  
"Well, he's alive." The healer answered, "We can hear him breathe and was can feel a pulse, but he wont wake up. Whatever curse you-know-who threw at him, it was not your normal killing curse. Because it glanced off him it put him to sleep, but we don't know how to wake him up."  
  
Sirius just stared at the healer, "What do you mean, you cant wake him up?"  
  
"Now, I didn't say we couldn't wake him up, we just don't know how to yet."  
  
"WELL FIGURE IT OUT!" Sirius roared  
  
"Sirius!" Remus said calmly, "Calm down, I'm sure they are doing all they can to find out how to wake Harry up. I the meantime we all need to chill out."  
  
The healer left Sirius and Remus alone, afraid of getting yelled at again. Sirius sat down next to harry and held his hand, Remus leaned against the wall. About an hour later Ron and Hermione walked in, followed closely by Maddie, Hannah, and Roxanne.  
  
"Who is he?" Hermione asked, ghostly white  
  
"He's alive." Answered Remus  
  
"Ron told me what happened, he said Vol-"looking down at her kinds she finished, "you-know- who was trying to shoot a curse at Harry that he had never heard before."  
  
"The healer said it was probably meant to kill him, but because it glanced off him, he is only asleep. The healers are doing every thing they can to wake him up, but as of now it doesn't look to good."  
  
"He will be fine," said Sirius, talking for the first time, "he has to be."  
  
"I'm sure he will, mate." Said Ron, also ghostly white  
  
"He has to be, he just has to, I can't..." Sirius trailed off  
  
Within the span of two days all of the Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, and many other various witches and wizards came by to find out how Harry was doing. But none of them stayed too long, for fear of feeling the wrath of a grieving Sirius. He trended to snap at anyone talking "too loud", when they were only at a whisper. He would sporadically yell for a healer and proceeded to interrogate them about how the work on finding a cure for Harry was going. The only person who could calm him down was Dumbledore; he would sit and talk to Sirius like it was an ordinary day. But everyone could see there was nothing ordinary about it, Sirius never left St. Mungos, not after that first day. He didn't eat or sleep, he was growing worse by the minuet. Finally, Remus slipped some sleeping potion into Sirius's tea, and he slept for three days.  
  
'Where am I?' thought Sirius, waking up, "Oh, yeah, I'm-wait. Who is that?'  
  
There was a woman leaning over Harry, "What do you-oh," Sirius started but then seeing the woman turn around with tears in her eyes he finished, "it's you, Nina."  
  
"How is he?" she asked  
  
"Not well, they haven't found a way to wake him up yet. But don't worry, they will, they have to." Sirius answered  
  
"How...how did this happen? All I heard was Harry was here because of you- know-who."  
  
"Well, Harry and I had had a fight and he had just found Pa-" he looked at her face, "his girlfriend cheating on him, he was drunk and caught off guard. Vol-"she winced, "dermort tried some new killing curse on Harry, but Ron was coming to see Harry and jumped on him right as he fired the curse, so it glanced of harry, but he's in a- what the muggle word? Oh yeah, coma, he's in a coma."  
  
"Oh" was all she could say before she broke down in tears in Sirius's lap, "Oh...ho...how....could t-t-this happen? I-i-if I h-had..."  
  
"No, don't think like that," said Sirius, trying to calm her down, "This is not your fault, if anything it's mine."  
  
"No, if I had stayed w-w-w-with him, ma-ma-maybe this w-w-wouldn't have ha- ha-happened!" she wailed  
  
"Nina, listen to me, you could not have stopped this. I was the one who fought with him, if I hadn't he might have come over to my house and this would never have happened, so really, its not your fault."  
  
"But it's r-r-really not yours e-e-either." She said, calming a little, "Like you said, no one could have stopped this."  
  
"Yeah..." he said distantly  
  
"Really, Sirius, don't put this on your self, I wouldn't want you to do anything drastic."  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I wont, don't worry."  
  
"Uh-huh. Can I stay? I want to be with him if he wakes up."  
  
"Sure"  
  
So that is how it went for two long months, Sirius and Nina never left Harry's room. They got other visitors every so often, but mainly it was just the two of them. They talked and sometimes they even laughed. But whenever they looked over at the sleeping Harry they both went quiet and couldn't talk again for hours at a time.  
  
Then one not to very special day Nina got up, "I have to go soon, or I will loose my job. But I want to do it one last time." Sirius looked at he questioningly, but didn't say anything. She leaned over Harry and kissed him. Then she straightened up and started to walk out  
  
"Wait." Came a voice, "Do that again."  
  
"Wh-? HARRY!" she screamed and ran to him  
  
"YES!" said Sirius punching the air, "I knew it! I knew you couldn't stay out."  
  
Harry looked over at Sirius and locked eyes with him, "I'm sorry." They said in unison  
  
"It's alright, mate." Said Harry  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"So," said Harry, "What was that for, hmm? Does this men you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Nina, "Yes I do."  
  
"I have to call everyone and let them know you're awake." Said Sirius, beaming  
  
"Alright, but first, what is the date?"  
  
"Umm, June 6th."  
  
"WHAT? I've been asleep for two months? I've got to get out of here, I have so mu-"  
  
"Calm down Harry," said Nina, "You were almost murdered by Vol-Voldermort, you got leave from work."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"You are still weak, you need toy rest."  
  
"No I'm not. Look," he tried to get out of bed and fell, but Sirius caught him  
  
"She's right Harry, you really do need to rest."  
  
"Fine, but not for long, I need to get back to work."  
  
"Let's get a healer in here and find out what he thinks, okay?"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Nina summoned a healer to Harry's room, when he came in he said, "Harry! It's so wonderful to see you up! So, how do we feel?"  
  
"Great, can I go now?"  
  
"Oh no, let me check you out first." With a wave of his wand he was done, "Well, you are quite healthy, but you are weak. You need to stay here for a week at the least while you take a strengthening solution."  
  
"Okay, a week, I can handle that."  
  
Did you like it? I hope so, please R&R. Oh yes, and I would like to say to born_diva, Harry is very on the edge these days, so braking the law is not something that crosses him mind often. 


	4. Working Back Up Again

I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy, OKAY? But here is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Two weeks later Harry was up and about again. He was back at work, which he missed greatly, and he had the one thing he wanted back, Nina. Sirius had even improved his mood, a little. Harry was seizing life with a new outlook: live life for today. His experience made him realize how much he could miss on. But as things started to settle back into the norm, Sirius started to go back to his old withdrawn ways......  
  
"Why don't you come out with Nina and me?" Harry said  
  
"Oh no, you two have fun, I'll be fine here."  
  
"No you won't, now come on!" Harry said, trying to pull him up  
  
"Why? I'll just put a damper on your fun, I'm an old man, Harry."  
  
"No you're not. Now stop feeling sorry for you self, get changed, and let's go!"  
  
"If you say so Harry."  
  
"Oh, I do."  
  
"Maybe I should go..." Sirius said after only an hour  
  
"No, you're staying and that's that." Answered Harry  
  
"Harry, this is a place for young people to come and have a good time, I'm not young."  
  
"You're not old either, you're forty-four!"  
  
"That's old, Harry! There is no one..." he was going to say "over thirty here" but he stopped when he saw a beautiful girl walk out onto the dance floor, 'she looks about my age' he thought.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"I'll be right back, Harry." And he walked out onto the floor  
  
"Looks like Sirius fancies that girl." Nina said  
  
"Her? No, she has to be ten years younger then him."  
  
"I don't think so, she looks good, but I still think she's around his age..."  
  
"Well, I hope so, I mean, He hasn't had anyone since Sara."  
  
"Who's Sara?"  
  
"His wife, well I guess ex-wife. She died when a car hit her; she was five months pregnant. Sirius blames himself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They had a fight and she went to talk a walk, the car came out of nowhere. They were living in a muggle town because Sara was muggle-born and wanted to be close to her parents, they died a week after her."  
  
"That's awful"  
  
"Yeah, it is. But look at him! He looks happy for the first time since...well, since after he met me."  
  
"Why was he sad for so long?"  
  
"Well, fist Sara died, then my parents, his best friends, and then he was convicted of murders he didn't commit. When he met me, I guess I reminded him of my father, but he seemed happy, for a while I didn't see him for almost two years and he was really depressed the next time I saw him,"  
  
"He's had a really rough life, you should be nicer to him."  
  
"I try, but I can't stand him drunk all the time. He's so much better than that, I know he is."  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
The night proved to be a very interesting one. Harry and Nina had an excellent time, dancing and being happy to be together. Sirius spent the whole night dancing with the same woman, and he looked quite contented...  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just...my wife's name was Sara, she died twenty-five years ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's alright, I've gotten over it, sort of." He lied  
  
They stayed out all night; Harry and Nina left around one, without Sirius. He left sometime later, with Sara. Sirius took her back to his place and they talked the rest of the night and into the next day. He loved everything about her, the way her short, shiny light brown hair bobbed right under her earlobes, the was she swayed when she walked, the way she talked faster when she was excited about something, and the way he had to bend down to kiss her, as he was a strapping six foot and she was only five foot five.  
  
"Sirius?" said Harry, as he walked into his godfather's house "Are you here?"  
  
"Yes Harry" came a voice from upstairs  
  
"What are you-"Harry started as Sirius came down the stairs, hair everywhere, "doing?" he finished, but just as he did a beautiful girl came down the stirs behind him  
  
"Harry, this is," she hesitated and minuet, "Sara."  
  
"I thought she-"  
  
"A different Sara, Harry."  
  
"Oh. Well, hello Sara. I'm Harry, his delinquent godson." He said with a laugh, shaking her hand  
  
"Hello, Harry. Sirius has told me so much about you." She said returning the handshake and smiling warmly  
  
"Really?" he eyed Sirius suspiciously  
  
"Yes Harry,"Sirius said, "We have talked quite a bit about you. But don't worry, it's all good." He added "mostly" in a whisper  
  
"I heard that." He said, "Well, now that were all up, lets have some breakfast."  
  
"Where's Nina?" Sirius asked  
  
"She has to work. Those damn people at Hogwarts," he said with a wink, "Making her work over the summer holiday."  
  
"What about you, don't you work? Ever?" Sirius said with a laugh, he knew full well Harry loved his work and worked most of the time  
  
"I wanted to take a brake, we have had complaint after compliant about postponing the Quidditch World Cup. People don't seem to care it's for their safety. We need more time to protect the place."  
  
"Well, I guess that's a legitimate excuse..." Sirius said, winking at Harry  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come on boys!" said Sara from the kitchen  
  
As they walked in, they saw Sara make a full breakfast of eggs, ham, bacon, coffee, fresh squeezed juice (squeezing itself), and plates of toast appear form nowhere.  
  
"Wow" said Harry  
  
"Yeah, you really know your stuff Sara." Said Sirius  
  
"Thank you, I get it from my mother. She worked in the muggle world and a maid, her clients never figured out how she could clean a room and make a five course meal in the blink of an eye. I think she just did a memory charm so they thought it had taken much longer."  
  
"So what do you do, Sara?" asked Harry  
  
"I work at the Ministry, in the under aged magic department."  
  
"Really? I work in the department of magical games and sports."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder why we have never seen each other?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
They heard the door open and someone walk in, "Hello?" the person said  
  
"In the kitchen, Remus." Answered Sirius  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. Hello..."  
  
"Sara" she supplied, shaking his hand, "Sara Seseristo"  
  
"Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you."  
  
"And you, Remus."  
  
They all enjoyed a delectable breakfast, talking of work and the latest person killed by Voldermort. When Harry and Remus bid them good bye, Sara and Sirius spent the rest of the day together. They loved being together, and loved to talk to each other. Sirius had never met someone, besides his first wife, that he could connect with like he connected with Sara. But, it was Sunday and Sara had to work the next day. At about five she said good bye and Sirius was alone again, but he was not lonely. He felt Sara around him; he could smell her perfume, lilacs and lilies, in his clothes and hair. He knew he would se her again, and he was happy, for the first time in what seems like forever, he was happy.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm in here Nina." Came Harry from the kitchen  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am making a love potion, try it." He said holding up a spoon with green liquid on it  
  
"It wouldn't work, I already love you." She said, "No really, what are you making? It smells like the forest......hmmm" she said, inhaling, "......I like it."  
  
"It's an invisibility potion, it also makes it so you can't hear what ever it is put on, or who ever drinks it."  
  
"For the Cup?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is just a tester. Would you like to try it with me?"  
  
"Sure...What did you get on you potions N.E.W.T.?  
  
"I don't remember, what does it matter?"  
  
"Just don't kill me, okay?"  
  
"Just trust me." He said taking a sip  
  
"Fine." She said as she took a sip, "Can you see me?" she asked  
  
"Yes, but I'm supposed to be able to. Anything using the same potion can see and hear itself and anything within it's limits." He said, "I did well, huh?"  
  
"Yeah you did. Can we go have some fun before it wares off?"  
  
"Sure...What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could go visit Sirius..."  
  
"Say no more, let's go!"  
  
The apperated to his house, taking care not be loud about finding him. They found him in his parents' room, feeding Buckbeak.  
  
"Okay, what should we do first?" asked Harry  
  
"Hmm......wait here a second." She said  
  
When she came back she had a picture of Sirius's father, "Want to give him a little scare?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah."  
  
So Harry picked up the picture and slowly, quietly walked around Sirius. Since neither himself nor Nina could be heard, she had some bottles and was banging them on the floor. Harry waved the picture and made it look like it was haunting Sirius. When he saw and heard this, he yelped as he ran out o his parents' room. Harry and Nina chased him down the stairs and cornered him in the hallway. Just as they were closing in on him, the potion wore off and they were visible again.  
  
"What the-"Sirius stared, but he was drowned out by Harry's and Nina's laughing  
  
"You should have see your face!" Harry gasped, "Priceless!!"  
  
"Oh, real mature guys. Yeah, real nice." Said Sirius, trying to conserve his pride  
  
"We got you good!!" Nina said, calming down a little  
  
"Yeah, you got me, get off it. It was a child's prank."  
  
"And you ran like a child!" said Harry, also calm now  
  
"Okay, making fun of Sirius hour is officially over, thank you for coming."  
  
"Welcome" Harry said  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, thanks mate."  
  
"Have you heard from Sara?" Harry asked as the walking down to the kitchen  
  
"No," said Sirius, "but I'm going to supprise her at work tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure? It's only been two days."  
  
"I love her too much not to see her."  
  
"Who the hell are you talking about?" asked Nina  
  
"Sara, Sirius's new girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," Nina said, "So what kind of supprise are you planning?"  
  
"Nothing special," Sirius started, "I'm going to pick her up with flowers, and take her to dinner."  
  
"Good plan," Nina said, "I approve."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Sirius," said Harry, going through the cabinets, "do you have any firewisky I could put in my coffee?"  
  
"No, sorry Harry. I finished the last of it the night you got attacked and I haven't found the need to get more."  
  
'That's great' thought Harry, "Oh, alright" he said  
  
"Umm, I have, okay, I have nothing. It's coffee or butterbeer."  
  
"I'll take a butterbeer," said Nina  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Harry  
  
"Three butterbeer's it is."  
  
They sat at he table and talked for a while when and owl flew through the window, followed closely by another. One went to Harry the other to Nina.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, "started Harry, "I have to go, something has happened."  
  
"Yeah me too," said Nina, "Do you know what? My letter doesn't say."  
  
"No, mine doesn't either, well, will find out soon." Harry said, "If it's anything important, I'll owl you." He told Sirius  
  
"Alright, see you later guys."  
  
Again, I'm sorry to took so long to update. But here it is. Keep on keepen on and review me!! 


	5. And Falling Back Down

Okay, I wrote this chapter with the input of my friends Nina and Sara (yes I named characters after them). So if this is a little odd, it's because together we are odd people. Oh yeah, I don't own anything and here it is!  
  
"Sara?" asked Sirius  
  
"What?" she snapped  
  
"It's me Sirius, I-"  
  
"Who? Oh, it's you," she said softening a little, "What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to give you these," he said giving her the flowers, "And I wanted to take you to dinner."  
  
"Oh, that's really sweet, but there has been a huge amount of illegal under aged magic being used in America I have to stay late and sort it all out. I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh, that's fine." He said with a fake smile, she could see he was hurt  
  
"Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever you like."  
  
"Alright, see you later then."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
"Harry?" came a voice from the hallway  
  
"He's not here, Nina. He's working late, what is it?" Sirius asked, coming out of the kitchen  
  
"I wanted his help moving some books and stuff from my apartment to his."  
  
"Oh, well, I can help you."  
  
"I thought you were going to dinner with Sara."  
  
"I was, but she had to work late too."  
  
"Oh. If you're not too busy, I could really use the help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Sara."  
  
"What? Oh, hello, Harry" she said sleepily, "It's almost midnight, what are you still doing here?"  
  
"I was finishing up some paperwork, but I might ask you the same thing."  
  
"I wa-"se let a huge yawn escape, "wanted to finish dealing with the under aged American witches and wizards who are using a lot of," she yawned again, "magic." She finished  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're a workaholic?" he asked  
  
"Yes," she answered flatly  
  
"Well, it's really late, let's get out of here."  
  
"Alright, I really do need to sleep."  
  
"Good, but I have to stop at my house before we got to Sirius's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." They had stated to move. Even with magic it was hard, Nina lived in a muggle town, so they couldn't use much. They ended up doing it a lot the muggle way. It was late at night when they had gotten the last box of books up to Harry's apartment. Nina was carrying it when she lost he balance and fell on top of Sirius, who was trying to catch her.  
  
"Here it is, just-"Harry stopped when he saw the scene in front of him, "What the..."  
  
"Sirius!" said Sara  
  
"NO! Not again!" said Harry  
  
"Sara. I can explain-"started Sirius, getting up  
  
"This isn't what it looks like, Harry." Finished Nina, also getting up  
  
"I'm sure it's not." Said Sara, "Tell me, is it because she's taller than me? Longer legs?" she asked Sirius before storming out  
  
"Sara!" he said, trying to chase after her, but Harry had hit him in the face before he got out he door  
  
"I hate both of you," he said, "Never speak to me again." And with that he threw Nina out (Sirius was already in the hallway) and slammed the door  
  
"We are in some deep shit." Said Nina  
  
"Yes, I believe we are."  
  
Later that night Harry was sitting at he bar of the Leaky Cauldron when a short, brown haired woman walked in and sat next to him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Sara, "Rum please." She said to the bar tender  
  
"Hey! That's what I'm having, it really does the trick." He said, taking another sip of his drink  
  
"I'm sure it will."  
  
"Here you are miss." Said the bartender  
  
"Thank you." She said  
  
"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Nina  
  
"I have no fucking idea." Answered Sirius  
  
"We have to do something, we can't keep letting them think this."  
  
"I know, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Can we go visit Harry?" Nina asked, "I'm worried about him."  
  
"Sure, I am too."  
  
As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron they saw something they really dreaded seeing. Harry and Sara were slumped over the bar, rum bottles in their hands.  
  
"Oh shit." groaned Sirius  
  
"This is awful." Said Nina, sounding exasperated  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Nina, but full well knowing the answer  
  
"Let's bring them back to my place, Harry's apartment is small and I think it would be better if we had a lot of rooms, you know, one for you, one for me, one for Harry, and one for Sara."  
  
"Good thinking, let's go."  
  
Nina walked up behind Harry, "Harry?"  
  
"Wh-hic-what?"  
  
"Come on Harry, its time to go."  
  
"NO! I-hic- want some more-hic- rum!"  
  
"Really Harry, let's go."  
  
And before he could say anything else she grabbed his shoulder and apperated to Sirius's house.  
  
"Sara." Said Sirius  
  
"What the fuck do you-hic- want?" she slurred  
  
"Sara, it's me, Sirius. Let's go."  
  
"Why should I-hic- go with you? You chea-hic-cheated on me!" she screamed, throwing a glass at his head, but missing since she had consumed large amounts of rum.  
  
"Sara! I didn't cheat on you!" he yelled, "Just let me explain!"  
  
"NO! I don't care what you have to say!"  
  
"Sara, I-" Sirius started  
  
But before he could finish Sara yelled "POKE!" and took a stab as Sirius, falling off her chair  
  
"Cone on, let's go." He said as he picked her up and apperated them to his house  
  
Once there Nina and Sirius had to endure chorus of "Da dada dada and REALLY BAD EGGS!" from Harry and Sara for hours until they fell into a drunken sleep. Around four in the morning Sirius brought them both up to a room, then Nina and himself sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
"How are they?" she asked  
  
"Fine, both of them are sleeping. I hope we can explain this in the morning." Hs answered  
  
"I'm sure we will be able to, but for now, good night Sirius." And she left him to fall asleep on the couch  
  
"Ohhh, my head." Said Harry as he sat bolt up in bed, but at once laid down again, "Ohhh." He groaned again  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" asked Sirius as he came in with a cup of blue liquid, "Drink up." he said  
  
"What? YOU! I don't want to see you ever again!" Harry yelled, but clutched his head as he did so.  
  
"Just drink it, Nina and I will explain everything." He said and left the cup on the table near Harry as he hurried out of the room  
  
"Shit, my head hurts." Said Sara as she woke up  
  
"Good, you're up, here drink this." Nina said, putting a second cup of blue liquid next to her  
  
"IT YOU, YOU WHORE!!" she yelled and instantly regretted it, "Get out of my- "she stated, "This isn't my apartment, is it?"  
  
"No, it's Sirius's house, now drink up, then Sirius and I will explain everything." She said  
  
"NO! I want to-Wait, why is the rum gone?"  
  
"Because you don't need it."  
  
"Yes, but, why is the rum gone!?"  
  
"Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable person into a complete idiot."  
  
Not wanting to argue with that Sara said, "Fine." And Nina left  
  
Harry was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Sara walked in, "Hi" she said  
  
"Hey" he grunted, poring her a coffee  
  
"So, do you know what this is about?"  
  
"No, all I know is I want to go back to my apartment and drink myself senseless"  
  
"Good idea, I might try that when we get out of here."  
  
"Excellent! You're both here." Said Sirius, striding in  
  
"Stop it Sirius, just let us go." Said Harry  
  
"I will not." She retorted, "Not until you hear us out, both of you." He said looking at Sara  
  
"Fine." Harry said, Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
Just then Nina walked in, "Oh good." She said, "Now, both of you have to let us finish before you say anything. Agreed?"  
  
"Yeah, sure" said Harry  
  
"Fine." Said Sara  
  
"Alright." Said Sirius, "So, here it is. I was helping Nina move some boxes into Harry's apartment, she fell and I tried to catch her. That's it, I can't catch and you walked in."  
  
"Okay, so that makes everything all better?" asked Harry, "I don't think so."  
  
"I just don't believe you." Said Sara  
  
"Why not?" asked Sirius, "I love you, not her. No offence" he added quickly and went on, "She's too young for me, and she's Harry love, why would I want to take that from him? I love him too."  
  
"Oh Sirius..." Sara started, "I knew you loved me." She said as she kissed him  
  
"Harry?" asked Nina  
  
"Damn, I just can't stay mad at you, luv." He said and kissed her  
  
"I love you so much." Nina said  
  
And as the four of them stood there kissing their respective partners, sparks flew out of the wands held in everyone's hands.  
  
After that everything went okay for a while. Harry and Sara were still workaholics, and Sirius even got a job bartending in the Three Broomsticks. Nina, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had to go back to work when the new term stared, but she came home to Harry on weekends, as well as his visiting her at work much of the week. Nina and Sara became good friends, despite there prior differences. Everything was going well, but that was all about to change and no one knew it............  
  
"Oh, this is so gooood." Sara said with a groan in the kitchen of the House Of Black  
  
"Mmm, I know!" Said Nina, also in the kitchen  
  
"Oh, OH! I love this." Said Sara  
  
Just then Harry and Sirius came in and started to listen to what was happening, "What he hell are they doing?" Harry asked  
  
"I have no idea, mate. But it sounds wrong."  
  
"HA!" said Sara coming out of the kitchen, "See, Nina, point proven, they do have dirty minds."  
  
"What are you taking about?" asked Harry  
  
"We were having some ice cream. Would you like some?" asked Nina sweetly  
  
"Sure..." said Harry  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Sirius as he and Harry followed them into the kitchen  
  
"I really shouldn't," said Harry, "Got to stay in shape..." he said as Nina shoved a spoon full into him mouth  
  
"You are in fine shape, chill." She said kissing him; he kissed her back passionately  
  
"OH PLEASE! Will you two get a room? God!" said Sirius  
  
"Sorry," Harry said  
  
"You better be," said Sara  
  
But just then something came into the kitchen, something none of the m saw until it was too late. A giant snake came in and bit both Sara and Nina, they fell to the floor before Harry and Sirius could react. Then they were also bitten and dragged away, leaving the bleeding Sara and Nina on the kitchen floor to die.  
  
CLIFFE!! Anyway, do you like it? Yes, I know I used a POTC:COTBP thing, but I don't care, please R&R! Keep on keepen on! 


	6. Help, Hope, and Horror

Her-Okay...OKAY beats off people with clubs, STOP IT! Thank you. Okay, as I was going to say...Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but school was giving me hell and I had no time to write. Then I had my play to rehearse for...I know that's no excuse, but its what you get. But I'm ready, so here we go!

"Sirius, I- HOLY SHIT" yelled Remus as he walked into Sirius's kitchen to fine Nina and Sara laying on the floor, covered in blood "What..." but he couldn't say anything else as he realized what he had to do.

With a quick 'spedeamios St. Mungos', Nina, Sara, and himself were transported to the lobby of St. Mungos "Please! I need to see a Healer, NOW" screamed Remus, clearly petrified

"Sir, you have to wait-OH" said the Welcome Witch, intending to make him wait, but thinking better of it "Right through those doors, first door on the right, I will have a healer with you right away."

"Thank you." Remus managed to get out before running off with Nina and Sara, still loosing blood, levitating behind him

Inside the designated room, Remus found two beds, which he put Nina and Sara on. He then sat down in a chair and waited, not three seconds after a healer ran in.

"What happened"

"I don't know! I found them like this"

"Clam down sir, you can stay here, but only if you are clam." He said as he quickly started to examine Nina, muttering to himself. After only a few minutes, he moved to Sara, nodding his head"It was a bite, they were bitten by something big."

"What" Remus, loosing his cool"What the hell bit them"

"I'm not sure, I've only seen this once before, so I could be wrong, saw it on a man named Arthur Weasley..."

"You...they...what do you mean? They were bitten by...by...by a basilisk"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh my...they...oh..." Remus said, not able to make real words

"Sir, you need to calm down, sit here. I can help them, but I don't want to have to help you, please calm down or you will send yourself into arrest."

"Okay...I...please, just help them."

"Fine, stay here, I will be right back." And with that he left

Remus was terrified; he didn't know what to do. Where were Harry and Sirius? What the hell happened in the kitchen? Were Nina and Sara going to be okay? Were Harry and Sirius okay, wherever they were? When the healer came back he found Remus slumped over the chair, asleep. The healer knew he had exhausted himself and decided not to wake him. He was lucky that he had dealt with this before, if he hadn't known what to do, these two women may have lost their lives. It was a simple operation; he preformed it and gave them both blood replenishing potions.

Nina opened her eyes and had no ides where she was, the walls were green and there was a bed next to her. The sheets around her were also green, along with the nightgown she was wearing.

"Good, your up." she heard a man say

"Wh" she found her throat dry, she swallowed and said"Where am I"

"You are in St. Mungos, miss." He answered

"I am? Why? How did I get here"

"I think I will let him answer that." The man pointed to another man sleeping in a chair. Upon closer inspection Nina discovered it was Remus

"Remus." She said, no response"Remus." She said a bit louder, still nothing"REMUS"

"Huh? What? NINA" he exclaimed "Your awake, your okay"

"For the most part, now how did I get here"

"Yes, I would like to know that as well" said a voice behind Nina

"Sara" Remus said as she sat up

"Stop! Were fine Remus, now tell us what happened" said Sara

"Okay! The thing is, I don't really know. I came into Sirius's kitchen and found you lying there, the healer said a basilisk bit you. But Harry killed it, so I was a little confused on that. Speaking of Harry, do you know where he is? Or Sirius for that matter"

"They...they aren't with you" Nina asked

"No, why? What's wrong"

"Harry and I got a letter a little while back, you might have gotten it to Sara, it had to do with a hiding place of Voldermort. They wanted Aurors, some other ministry officials and Hogwarts teachers to come and look at it. Harry because he was an Auror before he worked with magical games and sports, me because I'm the defense against the dark arts teacher. Anyway, we got there and it was deserted, all we found was a note, it said Voldermort wanted two people and he said he would attack soon. He must have wanted Harry and Sirius. He had to have taken them, they are important to him."

"WHAT" Sara yelled "We have to find them, Nina, I love him."

"I know, I love Harry. I don't know where they are, but lets start at the place where we found the note and go from there."

"Alright, but first we have to get out of here."

"Right." Nina said "HEALER"

"Yes" A healer said, popping his head in the door "Oh good, your up, what is it"

"We need to leave, now." Said Sara

"Fine, just let me check you over and you may go."

The healer checked them both and sent them off. The first thing they did was go back to Sirius's house and tried to find any clues. There was a trail of blood, Harry's blood, Sirius's blood, and they decided to follow it.

"Where...where are we? What happened" Asked a very beat up Harry

"I don't know." Answered an equally beat up Sirius

"You are in my mansion, do you like it" Came a sneering voice

"Malfoy? What the hell do you want" asked Sirius

"Ah, it is not what I want, but what HE wants."

"What do you mean? What does ol' Volide want now" asked Harry, trying to be humorous

"HOW DARE YOU SAY HIS NAME? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY" Malfoy screamed as he shot a curse at Harry, crippling him in pain"That will teach you. Now, both of you, he will be here for you soon, don't go anywhere. As if you cold." He sneered as he left the room

"What are we going to do" asked Harry

"I don't know Harry...we are bound, wandless in the basement of the Malfoy Manor...I just don't know."

"We have to do something...do you remember how we got here"

"No...I...wait! I do...there was...a snake..."

"Yes! The basilisk! How the hell...it doesn't matter how he got one...all that matters is getting out of here. OH SHIT"

"What"

"Sara and...Nina..."

"They must have been bitten too...no...they can't...do you think their here"

"No...he doesn't need them...he wanted us...he left them to die..."

"Harry, we have to save them...I can't live without her..."

"I know...we will...we just have to get out of here..."

"AND HOW THE HELL TO YOU PROPOSE WE DO THAT" Sirius yelled"I'm sorry, I...I'm just worried..."

"Yeah...it's okay...but we both have to chill...or we'll never get out of here."

"Right. So what's the plan mate"

"I have no bloody idea...but I know we'll think of something."

"You know, it is quite muddy out here, are they really worth it" asked Sara

"What the fuck..."started Nina

"Kidding, just trying to lighten the mood, don't worry, we'll find them."

"Oh."

"So do we have any idea where they are" asked Remus

"I do, I know they are not where I originally thought, but they might be in the Malfoy Manor, that is the direction we were headed when the trail stopped. Which, I must say, I think is very strange. Its like they just...vanished...unless..."

"Unless what" Sara asked "Nina, unless what"

"Unless the blood stopped..."

"No...their not dead...I know it..."

And that's how they went for almost five hours, trudging through the woods to the Malfoy Manor. Meeting an assortment of unpleasant animals along the way, not to mention the fact that they could see lookouts every where, so they didn't chance magic, for fear of being noticed.

Finally, covered in mud and wet, as it had started to rain, they had the manor in site. There were lookouts all around the perimeter, something big, something they wanted no one to know about, was going to happen.

"How do we get in" asked Sara

"Invisibility charm" suggested Remus

"They will see us...big magic equals big sound, big light." Said Nina

"Unless..." started Sara

"Great, now shes doing it...unless what, Sara?" asked Remus

"Unless we want to be seen." Finished Nina

"Yeah, I think a diversion is our but way in, we'll get the guards to leave their posts...then just slip in." Sara said simply, as if it were going to be easy

"But what is the diversion going to be" asked Remus

"Can't you conjure something" Nina asked him "Your good at that."

"Maybe..." he trailed off, muttering to himself

"What is he going to do" Sara asked Nina

"I have no fucking clue."

Just then, Remus yelled "MONTIPERLARO" at the top of his lungs, there was a brilliant flash of light, and a huge bang "Run." He said

With a spectacle like that, the guards at the east entrance, where Nina, Sara, and Remus were, couldn't help but go see what it had been. When they all ran into the forest, the other three slipped in the door of the Malfoy Manner.

"Harry" yelled Sirius "We've been at this for hours, it's not going to work" Sirius said, as he stopped trying to undo his ties.

"Yes it is" Harry said, trying harder "If I can just get this undone...I'll come over there and untie you."

"But you can't! Their magical ties Harry"

"I...I...OH FUCK IT" yelled Harry, stopping at last "We have to get out of here, Sirius, we have to save her..."

"I know mate, I know. But we have to come up with a new plan first...now...here's what I think we should do." Sirius started "We wait."

"Wait? For what"

"We'll wait for ol' Voldie to come for us...when he does, we insist he untie us, or we do nothing for him. Once he lets us out...well, I haven't thought that far ahead yet, lets just se if we can get free first."

"You are completely mad, but lets try it." Said Harry

"Okay, now we're in, where do we go" asked Sara

"Let's try the basement, whatever they're doing, it'll probably need a strong support around it."

"Okay..."

They crept down to the basement and looked in every dungeon, but found nothing. They were about to turn back when they heard voices. Since they had almost gotten caught three times on the way down there, they thought what ever was in there was worth he risk. So the followed the voices to a door and opened it, but there was only another door. They tried to open that, but it was locked, Nina tried to unlock it with her wand, nothing happened. Sara stomped her foot, and the door just opened, none of them knew how, but it did so they went in. The next door they found was unlock, as the first one had been, but the voices were also he loudest, so they opened it with caution into a large dungeon, the largest yet. There, they saw a tall, gangly figure standing over two smaller figures on the floor. The taller one yelled "Crusio" and the other two screamed in pain, they knew those screams, it was Sirius and Harry.

"Now do you see it my way boys" asked the figure standing over them "AVADA" but he didn't get to finish

"NO! SIRIUS" yelled Sara

The figure turned and Sara met burning white eyes...

Tee hee, how do you like it? Sorry it took so long I just got caught up. Oh yeah, and here are some review thanks:

Sara: No, you didn't die so chill.

Nina: CONGRATS! You had the longest review, you get a cookie! YAY! Anyway, I should be grossing people out, your right! I'll do that soon...muhahahaha! Yeah, the ice cream thing was really funny...tee hee.

Lyssreader- Don't worry, I wont let them die...yet...

Hp-Azn- Yes, it does seem to be back, doesn't it?

Kiba039;s Lost Heart- So happy you like it and your hanging on!

Kire- Since when is Sara a bitch? What don't you like about her?


End file.
